Computer viruses and malware often exploit previously unknown security vulnerabilities, also known as zero day exploits. These computer viruses and malware may cause many problems including: access to sensitive or private data, reduction of system performance, and diversion of system resources. Accordingly, detection of such security vulnerabilities has become very important. However, traditional methods of detecting security vulnerabilities require retroactive analysis of system behavior to identify a security vulnerability exploited by a computer virus or malware.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional security vulnerability detection.